prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sharuru
Sharuru/Charles Just a note. I think this mascot's name is Sharuru, not Charles. If her name is really Charles, her Japanese name would be written (シャルス/sharusu) instead of (シャルル/sharuru). Besides, she is definitely a female mascot, so I really doubt her name is Charles... this is pink chyphre!!!Williukea (talk) 17:56, December 26, 2012 (UTC) :Generally, the Japanese pronunciation of the name "Charles" is "sharuru". Charles zi Brittania's name (from Code Geass) or Charle's/Carla's(/whatever) (from Fairy Tail and is female) name are pronounced like that. Jin Jusuke (talk) 19:14, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::kinda but until it aris I'm for keeping things this way. As for the Fairy Tail reference the guys doing the fan translation of the magna and even Crunchyroll were totally confused by this until settling on Charla/Carla. I'm hoping for some clarification later but the name "Sharuru" was given to me by my resident translator Cure Misa. Shadowneko (talk) 19:56, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Just an update people. This is gonna be "Sharuru" for now as the translation of the name is pretty darn murky. If it was me I might go for Charlotte(queen of hearts) or Carla(what the fairy tail translators settled on) but I'm not sure. I'm gonna go into the Pretty Cure IRC chat and try to get some second and third opinions of the translation but for now I just have to trust Cure Misa. Shadowneko (talk) 15:06, January 14, 2013 (UTC) :another talk update..weell sorta. I decided to go with "Cheryl" for the moment after watching a DoreMi translation. I really wana iron this out so as not to have 100+ people trying to renames the pages. Since it's a female character "Charles" is kinda off the table and I wanted to go with what most people who watch the english translation will see. Shadowneko (talk) 23:32, February 3, 2013 (UTC) I don't think so. The name "Cheryl" you suggest didn't appear to be Charles in most common uses of Japanese. In Japanese, Cheryl should be translated to the word "シェリル" (Sheriru), not Sharuru. If you can't figure out other usable formal source to prove it, we have to make it back to Sharuru or Charles instead. The present outcome is the staff didn't show any English data for names in updated formal websites, so this topic should be undetermined. And I think the names of main characters is a basic topic that we should discuss it in Wikipedia first. Doracake (talk) I guess I'll name it back since the translation is still weird. Shadowneko (talk) 13:17, February 4, 2013 (UTC) The name "Cheryl" does not fit with the proununciation. Names like "Charles" or "Charle" would fit better, even though she's female. Jin Jusuke (talk) 19:58, February 5, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks jin. You know maybe I just found a new poll but I do not want to use Charles. I'll copy the Fairy Tail translators first and well "Charle" was one of the early translations for that. Shadowneko (talk) 20:09, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I think "Charle" is the better name. Jin Jusuke (talk) 20:33, February 5, 2013 (UTC) ::Actually I belive it's name is Cheryl. Anyway, Charles or Cheryl and I think if Love is Called Love and Alice is called Alice, it should me called it's english name. Gggdw (talk) :::Alot of the fan translations are still kinda weird so I'm for sticking with the Japanese in this case although I do like "Charle".Shadowneko (talk) 16:11, March 5, 2013 (UTC)